Tyme and Time again
by Iffert's Flame
Summary: Justin Tyme is a teenaged GJ agent sent to Middleton wishing for a normal life. With an assignment that will run him around the world and the likes of Felix, Monique and Yori it stands to be next to impossible. Chapter three is up and running.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No one in the except for Isabella and Justin Tyme are mine... they all belong to Disney.

AN: This is a pure experiment on my part. Honest to goodness my goal is to explore most if not all of the minor characters of the KP universe. Not that I will ignore KP and Ron, but they won't be in the spotlight (hopefully) as much as Felix, Monique, Yori, and Wade (in the flesh).

Also, time wise, this is set after AsiT. Any and all critiques and hints will be most helpful.

Tyme and Time again

By

Iffert's Flame

Chapter One: Junior Blues

"Your going to Middletown High and that is final." Dr. Betty Director almost shouted into the video screen. "I need an agent that I can trust, and you are the only one available for such a dangerous assignment."

A young man's ice blue eyes stared banefully at the Director of Global Justice on the other end of the video conference. The brown hair seemed mismatched against his very pale complexion whit the over sized sweater that seemed to cover his small framed body. He didn't know why it was that Dr. Director needed him to play all of this cloak and dagger games anyway. It wasn't as if the world was going to be needed to be actually saved from anyone by Justin Tyme transferring from his current school to Middletown, Colorado. "Dangerous my flat backside, more like babysitting to me. Lord knows that the great and impressive 'Kim Possible' can take care of herself without the extra luggage of a poster boy for recruiting looking over her shoulder." He'd like to tell Dr. Director where to shove this assignment. Heck, all he ever wanted was to be a normal teen. Above average intelligence, sort of geeky, but normal none the less. "I did read her dossier you know... saving the world before bedtime seems to be her modus operandi. So why have me spy or babysit or whatever?"

Dr. Director took a moment, sitting back in the chair and lacing her hands together as if she was steeped in deep thought. A quick disappointed looked crossed over her face as her agent ranted a bit, then taking a deep breath at the end of Justin speaking she said, "Your wrong on both fronts, the assignment isn't Kim Possible, and its not babysitting." She took a quick pause to let the thought stir in the young man's mind before continuing, "I am concerned about rumors of a WEE cell working in Middleton. Yes, yes I could call Kim Possible, and she may succeed in defeating the cell, and quite possibly give WEE a black eye with such a defeat. But there is some... sensitive material... that I do not trust outside of Global Justice, and while Possible is an ally she is not an agent."

"What sort of ... sensitive material are you speaking of?" Justin answered skeptically squaring his jaw. That would be one good thing about switching schools... for the fourth time in two years... to take on WEE again. Giving those pansy Greek lettered idiots a few bruises would be a nice change of pace from the one shot wonders he had been dealing with for the past few months.

"There has been a rumor in certain circles of a young man who has access to power that could tip the balance of power for anyone who allies themselves with him. They call it the power of the Mystical Monkey Power." Dr. Director said as she watched the agent go from serious to literally falling out of the chair with laughter.

"OH, hahahahahahahA!" Justin took a moment to adjust himself back into his seat. This one was one for the books as he continued bating his boss, "Plea... please don't tell me that I'm getting uprooted out of my current assignment, sent halfway around the country to chase some stupid 'mystical' myth, just because Uncle Gemmy lost his mind doesn't mean you have to follow suit." He stopped laughing when he looked into the face of Dr. Director, which was one of pure fury. 'Maybe I stepped over the line this time.'

"AGENT JUSTIN ZACHARY TYME!" This definitely got Justin's attention as he sat straight up at attention, "While I can appreciate the lax in your attitude toward this assignment, I WILL NOT tolerate such insubordinate talk from my AGENT, is that UNDERSTOOD!" Dr. Director took a moment to calm down as Justin, who was quite intimidated simply nodded. Allowing a small smile at her victory Dr. Director continued, "Now if we are quite finished, may I continue?" The question was quite rhetorical, but Justin nodded none the less. "There is very little information on the Mystical Monkey Power, and a partially translated text talks about a Lotus-something, both used in concert is supposed to have great power fused in the 'Chosen One'. Your assignment is to shut down the WEE cell, find out what or who is in possession of the Mystical Monkey Power, by any means necessary. You may use anyone to help you in this assignment, but anything having to do with the Mystical Monkey Power must be kept Code Red Top Secret, is that understood?" Again all Justin did was nod his head, though this time he had his glint of a baneful look toward the Doctor, "Good, R & D has a few gadgets for this assignment, and as it is a long term one, you are being enrolled into Middleton High School where you will stay until graduation." Again she smiled slightly as Justin's eyes brightened at that prospect. Allowing the young agent to compose himself as she continued, "Yes, even if you wrap this assignment up tomorrow, I want you to continue to use Middleton as your base of operations for the time being."

"T... thanks." Justin sound slightly surprised at the prospect of not having to move for at least two years, the prospect of actually making and keeping friends made him even feel easier about this 'silly' assignment. "But, and believe me I'm not meaning any disrespect in this, why? I mean, Kim Possible I'm sure is trustworthy enough to help. Heck, why not include her. She's getting enough of the spotlight as it is."

"The answer is just that, her fame will keep you under the radar, by our adversaries until you can get a few good leads, or at best defeat the WEE cell before you are discovered there." Dr. Director said simply. Secretly, she worried that this would somehow backfire, but Dr. Director knew that Justin had in the past had very little stability. This would at least allow him to ground himself a bit, it would in turn make Justin a better agent in the end.

Nodding and leaning a bit forward Justin's interest picked up sharply, "So, I read Kim's files, is there any other major players in Middleton that I should know about, other then the reoccurring villains. Allies? Contacts? I mean, if I could get them to help me shut down the WEE cell, it would make life a bit simpler."

Dr. Director eased back into her chair, "I've uploaded two other dossiers, one Wade Load, her tech. He is quite young but has easily graduated college with at least on PhD." This actually raised an eyebrow from Justin as she continued. "He also has maintained Kim Possible's site for the past two years. The other is Ron Stoppable, a bit of an oddball if you ask me. Completely devoted to helping Kim on her missions. Even though he is the distraction of the duo, there are a few oddities about him." Justin nodded again letting Dr. Director continue uninterrupted, "As uncoordinated as he is, there are a few rumors that Ron has actually been responsible for protecting the world himself, by his bumbling such as destroying Drakken's doomsday machine by breaking a crucial valve by 'accident'. He is at best an enigma, and at worst a hindrance of Kim Possible's career in Global Justice. The only other thing that might be of interest is that he was an exchange student to an unknown Japanese High School for a brief period, too brief to train at anything extensive as far as martial arts."

It slightly concerned him that Dr. Director didn't know what school Ron attended, GJ was good at keeping tabs on people. 'It might be a lead' Justin thought to himself, "Anyone else?"

"Just one other person of interest in that age group, a Felix Renton..." Dr. Director began to say as she heard her agent slam his hands on the desk, but was relieved when she saw that Justin seemed to be happy with the person.

"Lex Luthor himself?" Justin said, as Dr. Director looked at him incredulously, "Sorry, inside joke. But ... but Felix ... he was the guy who beat me out of the Western Regional Science Fair two years ago with his cybernetics experimentation. We've been pen pals for a while when he moved from Idaho. So when did a small town of Middleton become the new MIT campus?" 'And what more, what does a fool have to do with this group.' He thought to himself referring to this Ron Stoppable character.

"Its a nice out of the way little town, away from the big cities that allow some of the smartest people to do some crucial work for various government and private functions. Its quite the cozy town to grow up and have a semi normal life, even for geniuses." Dr. Director nodded, "Is there any other questions?" Justin simply shook his head, "Then if there is nothing else, be packed up and ready to go next Monday, you'll be given your new 'toys' and cover story at that time."

"Yes ma'am. I'll get the job done." Justin said as he began to touch his computer screen to terminate the video conference. He hesitated for a moment as Justin noticed that Dr. Director hadn't moved to turn off her end of the video chat. Protocol deemed it that the superior officer disconnect from the chat first. He knew that there was one more thing that was going to be dropped in his lap.

"There is one more thing that I wanted to add." Dr. Director said holding her breath, "Its upon a personal note. Your sister will be accompanying you."

For a moment there was a deafening silence as Justin leaned into the view screen as if he hadn't hear correctly. Then, "Your going to drag Isabella into all of this?" Justin exclaimed as he firmly grabbed both sides of his head with is hands leaning back in a dramatic manner. "I don't believe you. She's not trained, she's not an agent, she's... she's..."

"She's family." Dr. Director said firmly, not wanting to have another argument over this. "And frankly, I'm shocked and surprised that you would have any objections to her coming with you. Especially, since you will be staying in Middleton for a few years at least."

Justin again blanched, "She's been in a private school in Boston for over three years. If this is a mission then why in the... heck, would you send her with me into potential danger?" There was no way for him to protect her twenty-four seven, it was impossible. "She's safer in Boston then with me."

"Your sister misses her brother." the response was even and almost in a growl, which wasn't missed by Justin at all. "Isabella is more then willing to accept the risks of your ... lifestyle, to be with you again."

"She's thirteen years old, I don't think that she even knows what risks that I actually take in my 'lifestyle'." Justin was barely keeping his temper in check again, the mixture of anger and fear shown through as much as he wanted to hide it. "One of us should be allowed to live a normal life. If not me then definitely Isabella."

"And she will have a normal life... in Middleton, with you attending Middleton High, as a freshman, and you as a junior." She knew that he could pass himself off as a senior but with Felix, Kim and Ron as Juniors it would be easier with Justin to blend into the hero 'scene' as it were.

In a hiss of frustration Justin resigned himself to the decision, "With all due respect, if I had my way she'd stay in Boston." 'And your a supreme idiot.' he omitted.

"With all due respect, you don't have your way, and my decision is final. Dr. Director out." With her last words she punched the view screen, literally.

As the room darkened Justin sat at the desk in quiet contemplation. Not at the assignment per se, but the fact that Dr. Director was going to let him have a chance at somewhat of a normal life. But his sister? Personal and professional commitments such as family should never be crossed. Wasn't that what Will Du drilled into him for many many months? So what was this, having a sister, who he barely knew for three years was coming with him to Middleton? And he had absolutely no say in the matter? It was all to frustrating for him to contemplate. Throwing his hands up in anger he resigned himself to grabbing one of the dossiers to study the 'major' players in this town.

At least in this case the some of the 'players' were actually major.

Getting into 'mission' mode Justin took a cleansing breath as he grabbed the first jacket. He wanted to read the dossier to get acquainted with the people on Kim Possible's team, as well as Felix. 'Goodness it would be great to see him again.' Taking another deep meditating breath, Justin scribbled a couple of notes and reminders before flipping his note pad and placing it in his back pocket.

On the other end of the blank screen sat Dr. Director. With no one else looking she place her hand over her good eye and ran her and though her hair before resting it on top of her desk. Secretly, she hoped that Isabella would become a rock solid foundation for Justin to find balance between being an agent and being a person. Isabella was so enthusiastic when she found out that she was moving into Middleton with her big brother. She hoped that Justin was ready. He had sacrificed so much in his youth, it was unbelievable that he was growing into the man that his mother would be very proud of. And Dr. Betty Director aka Betty Tyme, was very proud of her son indeed.


	2. Tyme Flies

Disclaimer: All of this, except for Isabella and Justin Tyme is the property of Disney.

Tyme and Time Again

By

Iffert's Flame

Chapter 2: Tyme Flies

**Flight 738 Boston to Denver**

Isabella Tyme leaned back in her first class chair, listening to the newest songs from A and A Inc. wearing a very wide smile on her face. She had been giddy with excitement. As she swayed to the beat of with her brown chestnut hair from side to side. The pony tail whipped around whooshing from one shoulder to another. She usually was very energetic, but the thought about her reunion with her brother was made her near ecstatic.

Her brother.

She was going to live with Justin at last. Truth be told, she would have rather have gallivanted across the world with her brother, so that she could be near her family. Justin never understood why that was, which was a shame for her older brother. He was just plain stupid sometimes in those regards. Of course always helped to know that her mother agreed with her. Sadly, she missed her mother as much if not more the Justin, even though her visits were more frequent the Justin's. She slowly stopped be-boppen as Isabella's mind went back to thinking of the last conversation that she had with her mother.

Flashback:

"_Now Isabella, I know that you are excited about seeing your brother again, but I don't think that your Den Mother will appreciate the screaming." A much calmer and lighter toned Dr. Director said over the phone. She had just told her daughter the news and it was taken, unlike her son, very positively._

"_How is he? Is he eating enough? Does he have a girlfriend?" Even at a young age Isabella had a strong sense of responsibly toward her older brother. When she was with him for the summers and even before coming to the private school in Boston, she would always mother hen him when Justin would come home from an adventure even with the slightest scratches. _

"_Justin is grumpy as ever darling you know how he gets when he has to move from place to place." Isabella giggled at her mother's comments about Justin's 'normal' mood. As she did that her mother continued. "He's not skin and bones if that is what you are asking, but I worry about what he eats from time to time."_

"_I'll be sure to he eats right." Isabella glowed with pride as she made that announcement. She leans in sheepishly asking again as if no one was supposed to hear, "Does he have a girlfriend?"_

"_I'm afraid our ability to procure one as failed miserably." Her mother chuckled as she whispered back. Betty enjoyed talking to her daughter, which she decided that she did so little of. There was a pang of hidden guilt that as Dr. Director she had spent so little time with Isabella and Justin._

"_Aww... that's alright mum, I'll take care of that when we get settled into the house." Isabella grew quiet for a moment then whispered back, "Are we going to be there for a while?"_

_The question struck home for Betty, her daughter wasn't asking as if staying there was a bad thing, but if she _could _stay there, with her brother, and ultimately her mother. Again the pang of guilt hit worse then any villain Betty had ever tangled with. Still she answered, "As long as Justin and you are happy there, you both will stay, if I have anything to say about it."_

Her walk down memory lane was interrupted by a high pitched whine that came over her headphones. Wincing a bit Isabella took them off and set the headset beside her, looking around to see what could have caused the feedback.

Next to her sat a young man, probably around her age, fixing something in a contraption that looked like a boat with miniature airbags underneath. In frustration it seemed he had also pulled out his own headphones as well. So focused on his work, the young man couldn't even tell that there was someone that was watching him work.

Of course outside of missions, Wade never paid much attention to the people or things around him.

Pity.

"Oh, pretty." She said to the boy next to her. Isabella's eyes lit up as she watched the young man power up the hand held hovercraft and allowed it to float off of his tray.

Wade looked up and around to the source of the compliment and looked right into the ice blue eyes of a young girl his age. Well, she looked like she was his age, and what was she saying was pretty? Following the eyes he noticed that they were locked on his 'toy'. Giving a dry chuckle he said, "Well, I've never gotten anyone to call my inventions pretty before, so thanks, I think."

"Did you build that yourself? How did you do it? Was it off of a design?" Isabella's questions came at Wade a mile a minute as he off-handedly started to scratch the back of his head for some odd reason.

"Actually", Wade regained his tongue again after looking away from the pretty girl, "I designed it myself. I needed a way to get small messages or objects from one place to another without someone spotting it. Oh and that's not the neat part."

As excited as Wade was in explaining what his inventions were all about he failed to notice that Isabella had full turned to looked completely in his direction. She had smoothed her long skirt and placed the folds underneath her legs so that she could sit comfortability. She leaned forward and gave a slight giggle.

"This is the remote control." He opened the palm of his hand to reveal a small button. "You push in down and it goes forward, then you can use your fingers to turn and pressing it twice." A small squeak came out of the hovercraft as it landed. "And it stops. The remote controller has a signal as far as five hundred feet, depending on the landscape and what is in between hovercraft and the remote. I've been trying to get rid of that squeaking though, it somehow causes a feed back in my headphones."

"So cute!" Isabella squeaked out as she was no longer looking at the hovercraft but at Wade. "So does the cute genius have a name?"

Again, Wade chuckled and wondered what the blue blazes the girl was looking at him for. Sighing a bit he rubbed the back of his neck again. This time however he was unfortunate enough to have hit the start button on his remote control. The hovercraft suddenly came to life and sprang forward hitting the back of the seat and bouncing off the cushion hitting Wade square on the top of the head. "Ow." He winced as he rubbed his forehead with one hand and turning off the hovercraft immediately with the other. This brought on another giggle from his traveling 'companion'. "Sorry about that, as I said before, the invention's still in the process of getting a few bugs out of its system. "Oh, my name... its Wade... Wade Load." It was good to remember his own name.

"I'm Isabella Tyme." Oh he did look so cute like that Isabella thought to herself as the two began exchange more then just pleasantries.

**Flight 5858 Seattle, WA to Denver, CO**

Justin hated to fly. Scratch that, Justin loathed flying. It wasn't that he hated the concept of flying, but the fact that someone else was the pilot was the problem. It felt funny, not having control of the situation and depending on someone else to get him from point A to point B. He grumbled a bit trying to make his pillow more comfortable. 'Next time' Justin thought banefully, 'I'm bringing my own flipping pillow.' The extra bumps from the turbulence made him grimace even more. Fortunately, this was only a quick flight and not the long coast to coast flights he was used to doing going to Boston.

When did Global Justice get so cheap anyway, Justin wondered as another onset of turbulence kicked and he was jiggled around a bit. Rolling his eyes, it was decided that he was not going to be sleeping at all during the flight. At least he had both seats to himself and there was no chattering guy trying to start up a conversation with him. Nor a screaming demon wanting his/her mommies.

"It was no bother, I am honored to help." He heard someone say as the smell of sweet jasmine entered his nostrils. Looking over to the aisle there was a stewardess and a young Asian woman talking to one another.

"Again I apologize for the inconvenience, we didn't want to separate the mother and daughter from so far away." The stewardess seemed to be genuinely gracious then turning to Justin she asked, "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if anyone was sitting here?" The question was rhetorical of course, but she was being polite.

Sighing in frustration Justin answered, "No. No one here but me." He scooted over a bit to make a bit of room for the person who was going to be sitting in the seat next to him.

"You are most kind, sir, thank you." The Asian woman said as she bowed slightly. Just as she did the cabin started to bounce around in another round of turbulence. Justin was about to lean forward to help the woman from falling down when he watched her simply glide from a standing and bowing position to a sitting position next to Justin. Even the stewardess who probably had more experience with turbulence then they both did had a slightly hard time in keeping her balance.

"Wow, you flow like water." Justin muttered as he pulled his tray to an upright position. Curiosity actually go the better of Justin as he spoke, "So are you a gymnast of some sort?"

The Asian lady only giggled at the remark shaking her head, "Not a gymnast but I was honored to learn balance from Sensei." Even sitting back she had grace that, Justin noticed the young lady was well-schooled. Taking a quick look of his new traveling companion, two things had quickly jumped out at him. She was wearing a conservative traditional Japanese School uniform, and the second were the fan that she place on her lap. The note was how deceivingly light the fan looked. He was about to ponder on that a bit more when Justin realized that he was staring at her in an awkward way.

A bit flustered he looked up to see the eyes of the woman sitting next to him staring back. There was a moment of silence where their gazes locked onto one another.

Finally, Justin spoke up, "Sorry, I wasn't, I mean it wasn't that I was looking at your... well I was ... the fan." Two years of social graces and he still couldn't start with a coherent sentence that didn't make him look like a complete idiot or pervert. "I... well, it looked sort of intriguing, I wasn't staring at your legs or anything."

Instead of speaking to him the young lad took her hand and lifted up the closed fan and gracefully lifted it up to her face, with a flick of her wrist she extended the fan all the way open.

The look that crossed his face was one of wonderment. Justin never in a million years would understand how such art work was made, but he did have enough presences of mind to appreciate a hand crafted piece of art when he saw one.

Within its folds blossomed (at least in Justin's opinion) a picture of a white lotus flower in the mist of sakura blossoms. On either end was, in a language that Justin didn't understand, the same 'statement'.

"Um..." Justin said to the silent lady next to her, "That is very... elegant. Forgive me for asking", Forgive what? I was just looking at the stupid fan for goodness sakes, "What does the symbols say?" He pointed out the writings.

The young woman regarded him for a moment and then, (Justin swore she was giggling behind the fan) she spoke, "Look toward the blossom of the white lotus to find enlightenment." She then closed the fan and placed it back in her lap and stared straight ahead, very relaxed, Justin again noticed.

"Oh, I see, I guess that has a deeper meaning then what it actually says." Justin still felt like an idiot in the way he was talking. Waving his hands he waved a bit, "I mean, no actually that is exactly what I mean." He looked down shaking his head. "I am sorry I wasn't..."

The young lady looked back over to Justin giving a simple smile. That alone stopped both Justin's 'ramblings' and thought processes both at the same time. Giving a slight bow she said, "I believe you, and you are correct, it is from my family, a deep meaning that very few people outside of our circles know about. 'She of the unworthy is the most worthy of them all.'"

"That's cryptic", 'at best' "but I guess that its up to the person who holds the ummm... knowledge to figure out what it means for themselves... I guess." Justin definitely was feeling way out of his element and league. He attempted to turn away a bit to look out the window, to distract himself from further stupid statements.

He could barely see the nod from the reflection of the mirror. "May I ask your name?" The young woman turned back and looked ahead as she asked.

"Justin Tyme."

"Yori."

"No last name?" Justin turned back toward Yori with an inquisitive look on his face. He watched her flinch ever so slightly at the question.

"I am not worthy of an family name Tyme-san. I have enjoyed our conversation, thank you." With that Yori closed her eyes and seemed to no longer be paying attention to what was going on around her.

At first Justin was going to become defensive that she had ended the conversation so abruptly. Quietly, though he observed Yori's facial features. For once he was thankful for his training. There was an assumption that she was not sleeping, because of the lack of eye movement, and her breathing was just as measure as the time she sat down with him just a few minutes ago. For a moment, there was a deepened frown on her face as Yori's face became an unreadable mask.

'I guess that must mean you are the most worthy of us all.' Justin thought to himself as he turned back toward his window. 'Gah, what the heck am I spouting off in my own mind.' Justin shook his head trying to get rid of that line of thought. His eyes lids had become surprisingly heavy, as Justin blinked a few times before drifting off into the realm of dreams.


	3. Confusing Tymes

Thank you for the hits (over a thousand!), reviews and encouragement that I have received so far. Keep 'em coming.

Disclaimer: If you saw it on Disney, then they owe it.

Tyme and Time again

By

Iffert's Flame

Chapter 3: Confusing Tymes

Denver, CO

Justin felt a nudge on his shoulder, he could feel a slight headache and a bad taste in his mouth. Looking around the person who was sitting next to him was already gone. 'Ah, well' Justin thought to himself, while she wasn't much a conversationalist, she was still very poignant with what she said. Being an exotic looker helped a bit too.

Her beauty didn't strike him at first. Yori's poise and grace, even the little that he saw was enough to impress him fully. Just as he was about to grab his carry on from underneath when he spot something under the seat beside him.

It was Yori's fan.

Stopping for a moment Justin tentatively grasped the object. Again the look of the fan was deceitful. While it seemed like the sides were made of wood, they were, as he felt along sides made of steel. Odder and odder, Justin thought as he picked it up and looked for one of the stewardesses. Spotting the one that sat Yori next to him, he asked, "Hey, the girl that was sitting next to me do you know if she was connecting with another flight or if this was her stop?"

The stewardess looked up at Justin with an inquisitive look on her face asked, "Who?"

"The Japanese student that you sat next to me. You know to help a woman and her child stay together. Her name was Yori?" Justin felt confused for a few good moments. Deciding the vague description wasn't enough he continued, "About yea high, red hair band to keep her bangs out of her eyes, smelled like jasmine? She said that she was 'honored' to help?"

Again the stewardess only shook her head, "No, I'm sorry you must be mistaken, I never sat anyone with you."

Certainly he didn't just imagine they young woman who sat next to him. Shaking his head a bit, Justin grabbed his carry-on baggage and started out the plane. 'Okay, so we are in the twilight zone. Fine, there's more then one way to skin a cat.'

Walking out to a nearby restroom, as it was empty he grabbed his phone and dialed in to his handler. Which in his mind was more of a headache then a handler, but still, Will Du was an alright guy as far as being an agent. He did have a lot to offer as far as teaching Justin the ins and outs of Global Justice.

Pressing in another set of numbers into the phone, he finally got a tone that rang into...

"Hello Agent Tyme." Justine could hear the cool and collected voice of his handler. "I'm surprised that you've already called to check in, your not due into Middleton for another forty-five minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but this is sort of important." Justin took a breath and told Will about the weirdness on the plane. Will didn't say anything until the end of the conversation as Justin finished up, "So no one knows who this person was, and I know she was on the plane because she left her fan behind."

"Are you sure that it couldn't have been dropped by someone else?" Will said with a cool voice. This wasn't regs and Justin knew it, otherwise he would have said something that connected to his assignment. Still it sounded interesting enough to give the young agent a little latitude.

"No, and you'd think that the stewardess would remember someone like her." Justin was just gladdened the guy didn't stone wall him with his by-the-book. But he knew as well that his sister was going to meet him soon as well, and in all honesty he didn't want Isabella to worry about him right off the bat. "I think that she's definitely from Japan, accent and all."

"Yes, well, that does sound odd, but, you've got a connecting flight to catch in ten, so I suggest that you let us do a bit of looking and go make your flight." Will's voice was brisk and cut off any more questions. Justin knew when Will was no longer going to be helpful.

Sighing slightly Justin said, "Okay, just don't let this get swept under the rug or anything, it really was a 10.0 on the weird-o-meter. I've got to go meet my sis anyway."

He could practically hear Will a nod as his handler said, "I'll have some info for you by this evening, enjoy your flight and reunion, Will Du out."

"I will. Tyme out." Justin said leaving the men's room and looking around. Getting his bearings, hoping that the connecting flight to Middleton would be close by.

"JUSSTINN!" He heard her screeching voice from almost the other side of the terminal. Shaking his head he could see his sister, Isabella, running toward him with wide open arms and a bag hanging on each of her shoulders.

As she ran him over to give a big bear hug, Justin could notice that she had grown well over a foot taller then when she and he were last together. She had definitely started to take up their mother's features, as her tanned skin looked better with the sandy brown hair that the two of them had.

For her part, she was completely excited about seeing Justin again. He had grown tall, Justin's fashion sense didn't seem to grow with him. Only if the guy would loose the loose and bulky sweater and get contacts instead of those hideous thick rimmed glasses, Justin would be knocking the girls dead. His pale complexion also concerned her as well, was big brother just not getting enough sun? As she hugged her brother, Isabella knew that she would have to do something about that... thank goodness for the unlimited uses of the Banana Club Card. 'Don't go stylin' without it.' she mused to herself as she said out loud, "So where did you dreg up that big ugly sweater?"

"Hey there sis." Justin temporarily ignored the fashion comment for the moment. Right then he just wanted to hug his sister, "Your looking good for a stick, Izzy."

A quick kick to the shin was the answer as she said, "At least I look good, you look like you got attacked by the burlap sack gang." She stuck out her tongue at him let go of Justin.

"Well, the sweater was a gift from Meema, and I'll have you know that she thought it looked cute on me." Justin said as he began to walk toward the gate where their connecting flight was.

"But that was sooooooo... last century. You need to get into the times Justin." she said stepping in front of him and walking backwards. "I'll have to hit you up with the right stuff when we get to our new home."

"Been practicing on your balance I see." Justin commented as to change the subject. He never understood what the big deal was with fashion anyway. Justin just dressed to be comfortable and if others didn't like it... well that was tough. Except for his little sister that was.

"I made the squad last year remember?" Isabella said proudly, which was a very good achievement in her mind. She was slightly disappointed that neither her mother or big brother never saw her in action. So she was going to make it a point to make the cheer leading squad this year so that at least her brother would see.

Justin smirked, he saw the video, and was as well disappointed that he was never there either. "Mom told me, and had some vids sent to me. You looked impressive. How was the plane ride?"

Isabella's eyes glazed over as the two of them gave the ticket to the stewardess entering the plane, "Oh, oh, I met the most awesomeness person in the whole world." Justin cringed inwardly, that statement was a prelude to another boy. Not that meeting guys was a bad thing, it was just well, he ran into his fair share of bad-boys. Isabella clearly missed the look as she continued, "He's a genius, and an inventor and had made this wonderful remote control device that was a hovercraft small enough to fit into your pocket. He's cute to, with those wild curly black locks. I'm sure he'd be fun to snuggle with."

"Uh huh, and I'm assuming that this newest snuggle bunny has a name?" Justin said with his interest piqued, unconsciously he tensed up a bit.

Isabella frowned at the stiffness, "His name is Wade Load. And he's so... Justin... Justin... what's wrong?" as the two of them sat down she could sense that he did more then stiffen when his eyes went wide as saucers.

'No, that's too much of a coincidence', Justin thought to himself as he ran through the names on his list of people of power in Middleton, and his name was right up there with Kim Possible. Worse, it sounded like that the kid was the recluse tech that invented most of Kim's gadgets. "Nothing Isabella, I think I just sat down on something, like my keys."

* * *

Wade Load didn't like to fret very much. Being the Team Possible's techie he had to be responsible for the well being of his team mates as well as building the equipment; he had to keep his cool over most situations.

Right at the moment he felt really out of his element however. After a month of being away from the team, by an enforced vacation via his mother, he came home to find out that his family was hosting an exchange student. With all of that going on, there was that girl who was on the plane with him all the way from Chicago to Denver. Isabella looked very cute and she seemed to hold her own talking to him. It was an honest surprise that she had an interest in his inventions other then they were his 'toys'. Even with two Ph D's he was still taken away that someone understood some of the elementary physics that were behind the whole thing.

It was the incidental touches that Wade didn't understand. Not that he minded, but was slightly confused by why she did it in the first place.

Shoving his thought to the side he looked at the photograph that his mother had mailed him... by snail mail since there was no Internet allowed at the place Wade had stayed. Stupid summer camp. At least he was a bit more fit, as Wade's teeshirt only fit loosely around him. Looking around, the young lady was not hard to miss. She stepped with authority and simple grace, walking straight toward him and the gate that he was waiting.

"Load-san", she said with a sharp bow, "I am Tanaka Yori, of the Yamamoto School of Higher Learning. It is an honor to meet you at last."

Wade, not knowing what else to do, mimicked Yori's movements, "Um... thanks, Mom told me to meet you here... you don't mind if I call you Yori don't you?"

"Ah yes, your American way of familiarity Load-san is well known to me. Shall I call you Wade-san then?" Yori smiled a bit toward Wade as she looked over to the gate, noticing that the last of the passengers were boarding.

"Sure, its cool, so I guess that can um... get aboard... I guess." Wade didn't even know why he was getting nervous. Check that he did, it was because he was having to actually socially interact with another human being who incidentally would be living in the same household.

Yori giggled in response, she couldn't understand why her presence was confusing her new companion so much. She was there to be an 'exchange student' nothing more, and nothing less, as far as Wade-san was concerned anyway.

A/N: Yes I meant to get them all to Middleton this chapter, but I needed to set a few things up, as well as experiment with Yori and Wade interacting. By the way, I have upped Wade's age to thirteen in this story. Also, if Kim and Yori had met before A Stitch in Time, then I'm ignoring all of that as well.

Next Chapter: Wade gets his first hit when he gets home, as Yori settles in her new place. Justin and Isabella settles in as well, and more familiar characters are introduced to the story.


End file.
